Humanized Bionicle One-Shots
by Veor Hrdenda
Summary: This is me just messing with ideas that were in my head. I was interested in writing as Humanized Bionicle Story, so I did. Read if you want, I might do more, depending on how much I feel like it, and how well this one is responded to. However at current I think anything I write here will most likely be normal Bionicle, with beings as non-humanoids. So yeah, if you like it, say so.


**Hello, this is my vision of what Humanized Bionicle should be. I've read like two humanized Bionicle Stories. So things I think may be original ideas may be widespread. I might write up more Humanized Bionicle stories or One-Shots, or whatever you call them depending on how much I enjoy the ideas I come up with in this one, and if I'm in the mood.**

* * *

 **The Darkness in the Depths**

The Gali stood at the edge of the waters, her long blue hair flowing down past her shoulders, her armor was bright blue for the most part, marked with some silver. Her yellow green eyes seemed to glow in the now dim light, the bright color of her eyes seemed strange compared with her dark skin. Smiling she stepped forwards, feeling her paddle-hook-axe weapons. She calmly stepped into the water, allowing it to flow around her, as she moved deeper and deeper into the water she touched the dark blue circlet that she wore, in the center of the circlet was an azure gemstone, which glowed as she touched it. Briefly an image of a strange mask appeared over her face glowing, then the circlet expanded, cold metal contacting her face, the water draining out of the area near her face. Blinking she looked out, she was unused to the change in her mask, previously the mask had been shaped differently, with goggles, now it appeared capable of keeping water away from her eyes with no need for goggles.

Gali, and her fellow Toa counterparts, were all shocked by their seemingly increased powers. After the six toa had plunged into the energized protodermis they had changed, they were stronger, faster, and more powerful than they were before. This fact was made extremely clear by the silver that now marked their armor. Smiling Gali attached the metal paddle-axe-hook hybrids to her feet, allowing her to move faster as her feet kicked generated more movement.

Suddenly a darkly colored creature emerged from the depths, Gali let out a cry of shock as the creature swam towards her. Its eyes glowed a fiery red, long black scales lined its body which was long and narrow, four large flippers connected to the body, it seemed to have no neck, only a head, which itself was mostly a long snout, filled with sharp gleaming teeth. As it swam by it knocked Gali off balance, kicking out she tried to swim away, but the creature was native to the waters and moved much faster. Gali swore in the matoran language. Calling upon her own water abilities she tried to use the water to keep the creature away from her without harming it. Despite her new found strength the creature still pushed through the pressurized water. As the creature pushed forwards Gali moved back but the creature lashed out sending her flying into a nearby wall of rocks.

Gali felt pain tear through her shoulder, looking down she saw that a part of her armor was damaged. She pushed back with her feet, dodging another of the creatures attacks. As she swam, trying to flee the creature she grew further and further from the shore line. With one last attack she sent a blast of water at the creature, hoping to at the least stun it. She was surprised when it seemed to turn back. She let out a sigh of relief, overjoyed at the apparent victory. Then the creature spun, swimming at her faster than she could have expected. Gali sent herself flying backwards with a stream of water, creating a current that pulled her back.

Gali managed to get a couple feet ahead of the creature, dodging its many lunging attacks, she smiled. Then was hit once again by its long tail. She felt pain rip through her ribs, surging across her body. She swore again, ducking and weaving as the creature continued trying to kill her. She was weary, she had been fighting for far too long to keep up her war with the creature. Especially while having to swim to stay in the same place as they fought, or as she preferred, a few meters ahead. Scanning her environment she quickly spotted what she was looking for, a small sea cave, appearing in a rock outcropping.

Dodging another of the creatures attacks, she swam for it, using the last of her strength to send herself right to the entrance, kicking she began to swim in. The rock inclined sharply, as she swam she found herself breathing again, as she climbed from the pool of water into the cave itself, she grinned, sprawling on the ground. Her blue mask quickly shrank, becoming once again her small circlet.

When Gali awoke she knew she was not alone. She sat up, expecting to find one of her Toa brethren there, or someone from her village, Ga-Koro. Blinking she was surprised to find a strange figure, with yellow eyes that matched hers standing in the corner. It was clearly a woman, her skin was dark, like Gali's. Blinking and rubbing her eyes Gali crawled back, trying towards the wall.

"Who are you?" She asked, "And how did you get past the monster?"

"Now, now Gali, don't you know better than to call something a monster, after all it might get offended." The woman in the shadows smiled, it was the only thing Gali could make out about the woman, other than her dark skin, and yellow eyes. The voice was sharp, and vicious, there was something deeply familiar about it, but Gali could not place it, it sounded like none of her friends, or any of the Matoran or Turaga she had met, nor did it sound like the deep, hollow voice of Makuta.

"You didn't answer my question." Gali replied, nervously gripping her Paddle-hooks.

"I came in with you. After all, there was no other way to get in, was there?" The woman stepped from the shadows, her armor was darkly colored, an oily-blue color, it seemed wrong, corrupt, but was similar to the armor Gali wore, marking her as a Toa, her hair was the same oily-dark blue. In her hands were small, sharp knives.

"I didn't see you." Gali replied, she felt herself shaking, something made her fear the woman, as if she were a creature from Gali's nightmares.

"Oh well, I suppose you could call it a gift, I'm very good at hiding in the shadows." The woman said, twirling one of her sharp blades.

"Who are you?" Gali asked.

"Well, as you can see I'm a Toa, not like you or your friends though, I'm much better than you."

"What do you mean much better than us?" Gali said nervously.

"Better. Smarter at the least. We lack all of that pitiful compassion, and mercy. We also don't have your ridiculous rules about not killing." The woman said. A predatory look was in her eyes, a strange pitiful madness.

"Then you are not Toa. You can say you are, but if you do not abide by our Code, you are not a Toa."

"Now, now Gali. Of course I'm a Toa, as much a Toa as you are."

"No. You're one of Makuta's creations, some kind of experiment that survived his defeat."

"I'm not one of Makuta's creations. No, not at all."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you of course." The woman grinned, as if she had replied to the most obvious question imaginable.

"Then help me, we need to defeat that Rahi, and get back to the village."

"Oh defeating that Rahi is easy, all it takes," The woman leaned in, so close that Gali felt the woman's breath on her face, "Is a swing of those blades, and there goes its head."

"NO! I'm not like you, I do NOT kill things because I want to."

"Then you are never, ever, going to escape from this cave. And without Unity, well, all your friends will die." The woman said pulling back.

"I can figure out another way. I do not need, that kind of help from you."

"So, you are going to be weak, and pitiful. I suppose it is fitting, you've always been the weak one. Always taking orders, never giving them, none of the others respect you, y'know, they think of you as a joke, as well they should. If it was up to me, I'd show them how wrong they were, maybe some temporary scarring would convince them to take you seriously, and if not, well who needed a Team of Toa anyway?"

"You're insane, not just that, you're evil. For whatever reason, you're trying to turn me against my friends."

"I'm trying to help you be strong. Otherwise you can never leave this cave, never defeat Makuta."

"I'm ignoring you." Gali replied.

"Very well, be that childish self they all know and love. Be that little girl who responds with silent treatment, I suppose it makes sense, Ice and Water are very close elements, fitting you should act just as pompous and idiotic as that Toa of Ice, Kopaka."

"SHUT UP!" Gali yelled, at the woman. She was well known on her team for being the hard to anger peacemaker, always finding agreements that worked for everyone, but whoever the Female Toa was, she knew just which buttons to press, how to annoy her, how to make her angry, or afraid. Perhaps her Kanohi was a Kanohi of Telepathy.

"There we go, now that might just earn the respect of the other Toa." The woman said with a smile.

"I'm leaving, better to try and deal with the Rahi out there, than with you in here." Gali said, moving towards the pool of water in front of her. She gripped her two paddle-hooks tightly, before she could reach the water however the woman smiled stopping her, by moving infront of her.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. You cannot leave, until you are strong." She said raising one of her knives.

"I'm strong enough already." Gali responded, trying to shove past the woman, who simply smiled. Her hand swung back, the blade moved towards Gali at incredible speed, forcing Gali to block with one of Her paddle-hooks. The woman spun, sending a flurry of attacks at Gali, who responded almost instantly, blocking each attack. She kicked the woman's legs, but the woman responded by doing a back flip, landing on her feet, with her two knives in her hands. Gali let out an angry battle cry, charging forwards at the woman, who simply smiled, blocking Gali's paddle-hooks. The two blades clashed together again, almost cutting through Gali's armor this time. Gali, managed a single strike, sending one of the woman's blades clattering to the floor, with the advantage now on her side Gali kicked the woman in the stomach, and used the Paddle-hooks to knock the other blade from the woman's hand.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to do better than that Gali. You're going to have to be strong, and learn from me, a single swing of your blades could do it, and then I'd be dead, and you could go back to your Toa friends, and go off on some grand adventure."

"No. No killing, I'm a Toa. I do not kill, even when the person asks me to." Gali replied, turning to step into the water.

"Then you've lost. Like I said Gali, I am trying to help you, you need to learn to kill, otherwise how will you defeat Makuta? Just by locking him away in some deep dark dungeon. He will escape. He will Survive. You stand no Chance Toa of Water. You are flawed, merciful, weak."

"I am better than you, Fallen-one. I am Merciful, certainly, I am weak, but I am weak because I am alone. I will not stand alone, not when the time comes for Makuta to fall. I will not kill you. I gain my strength from not just my allies, but my compassion, my mercy. Only when I become as cruel as you will I be weak." Gali replied, turning and climbing into the pool of water at the entrance to the cave. She watched as the water moved, distorting her reflection, Gali blinked again, looking back at the woman. "You told the truth didn't you. You are not a creation of Makuta, you are the darkness in my mind, the shadow in the corner of my eye. Like those shadow toa me and my allies faced in the caverns beneath Kini-Nui."

"I am similar yes, but not the same. You could defeat them with blades and attacks, but me, I am always with you, waiting for the day that you need me. You are right Gali, when the day comes you shall not be alone. I will be with you, and I will help you do what needs to be done. For Mata Nui to awaken. For Makuta to truly be defeated." The Shadow-Gali replied.

"I am sorry that you cannot ever see the light, you can never hope, and never dream of better days, you are a spirit of war, and turmoil, and you cannot exist in peace. That is a bitter fate." Gali said, blinking.

"We shall not speak again Toa of Water, at least not in this way." The Shadow-Gali said, stepping back into the shadows, fading into them disappearing, Gali blinked. The Shadow-Gali was gone, maybe that was a good thing, but Gali, for some reason, knew that, though she would never see the Dark-Toa again, she certainly would not be left alone by the Dark-Toa.

Gali launched into the depths, as she swam out of the cave she looked straight into the glowing red eyes of a dark shadowy creature. Gali swore once again under her breath, part of her mind had forgotten how large, and dangerous the creature was. Considering fleeing Gali paused, looking at the creature, a black circlet with a dark green-grey gemstone in it sat upon the creatures skull. Gali smiled, launching a blast of water at the creature once more, the small circlet went flying, the creature seemed to blink, looked Gali up and down, and then swam away. Gali smiled. There was always a solution to avoid killing something, often an obvious one hidden by ones perspective. That counted for much more than the word of some crazy Shadow version of Herself.

* * *

 **I know that Shadow Toa have been done before, I just decided I liked the idea and wanted to mess with it. Dark-Toa, or Shadow-Versions of the Toa are among my favorite Ideas for things that I like, along with the idea of Horidika (Though that was not well executed).**

 **So yeah, um Review and stuff. Yes I typed Um, I felt it was more along the lines of how I actually talk, than skipping over it. Criticism should be constructive, that means you should be honest, but should not complain about the general plot, or outline of the story. Unless you've got a way to adjust it and make it better (Such as cutting something you deem unnecessary. So that is my story. It is also currrently 10:16, so I'm going to finish this up, and go sleep and stuff.**


End file.
